ALL I HAVE Part 1
by bansheecall
Summary: OK if you've read ALL 4 ONE and SHOW MUST GO ON then you will understand the basic story line if not if may be a bit hard to under stand this is something I did at the last minite so it may be a little confuseing R/R please
1. Default Chapter Title

ALL I HAVE  
PART 1  
  
Amanda and Lita kicked the bag. Amanda had been really quite for a few weeks. She was still getting over what had happened with RTC and the new Ministry.  
"You OK?" Lita asked  
"Yeah sure"  
"You look real pale"  
"I'm fine I just need a rest that's all. I'm thinking of going back to Canada."  
"WHAT? FOR GOOD?"  
Amanda laughed "No not for good, I...I just need to get away for a bit get over what's happened, get my head right you know?"  
Lita smiled "Sure we'll miss you but you've gotta do what you've gotta do right?"  
Amanda nodded "Yea any way what's with you'll miss me? I'll only be gone 3 weeks or so. I'll be back before you know it I've put holiday request in"  
"I'll know Taker will miss you" Lita said  
"Will you stop. We are friends" Amanda said laughing and bruising at the same time.  
"Yea right"  
Amanda laughed " Whatever"  
"Girl you should know that in the WWF there's no secrets!"  
Amanda rolled her eyes.  
"Dose Chris and David know?"  
"Bout Taker?"  
Lita smiled "You've got him on your mind. No about Canada"  
"Yea it was their idea and you bought him up not me and er talking about people seeing people who's things with you and Matt?"  
That caused Lita to Bruise "1-1 all I'd say."  
"To right"  
They both started laughing.  
  
Later that day Amanda's phone rang "Hey Manda you wanna go for a walk?"  
"Sure Chy"  
  
"How's things been?" Chyna asked has they walked though the park  
"Better you know. I was saying to Lita before I'm thinking of going back to Canada for a few weeks"  
Chyna smiled "Yea Chris had said. It's a good idea you need a break you've worked non stop for 12 and half months and with what you've been though you need to wind down recharge your batteries. Hey your turning into the female Bret Hart he worked to hard."   
Amanda smiled "I'll take that has a compliment"  
"It was meant has one but you do need to slow down how old are you? 25?"  
"Yhea and how olds mark 30? Cos that's where we'll heading, am I right?   
"5 years Manda What 5 Years. you don't wanna go over doing it with work. Your still young enjoy yourself. You talked to Mark?"  
Amanda moaned and rolled her eyes.  
"Have you?"  
"Not since what happened. You've not said anything to Chris or David have you?"  
"No don't worry only me and Lita know"  
"Good that's the way I want it to stay for now. I guess that's one of many reasons why I'm going back to Canada"  
"Do you like him?"  
Amanda sighed resting her head on a tree "Yes....No... not like...I don't know...Yes I like him but I thought I liked him just has a friend you know. Someone to chat to, have a laugh Like I do with Austin. OK Undertaker odd choice but hey...you know"  
Chyna smiled "That's what I thought when I was joint IC champ with your Chris. At first we hated each other, couldn't stand each other, but the more we got to know each other..."  
"the more you liked each other"  
"Basically"  
Amanda sighed "I hope that one day I fell like that"  
"Sounds to me like you already have"  
  
Chris, David, and the rest sat round a table Taker walked Passed Amanda looked away.  
"ER...I've gotta go guys see you later I've got some packing to do"  
Undertaker spurn round and looked at Amanda shocked. Chyna looked at Lita.  
"Is she OK?" Asked Matt  
"Yea I'll be back just go make sure"  
  
"CHYNA...CHYNA...What was Amanda saying about packing?"  
"She's going back to Canada"  
"Wha...Canada...for good?"  
Chyna shook her head "No, No not for good just...just for a break she needs a rest"  
Taker looked near her room "Yhea I guess"  
"Talk to her Mark I know she cares about you"  
"I will"  
"Good but you've not talked to me OK"  
"Understand"  
  
Amanda put something's in her case when a knock came on the door.  
"Hold on"  
Amanda opened It.  
"Can we talk?"  
"Come in"  
"Thanks"  
Amanda closed the door  
"Your running?"  
"What?"  
"Your packing you said back there I've got some packing to do. What did you mean?"  
"I'm going back to Canada?"  
"For good?"  
"How many times do I go though this no not for good for a rest I need to get over what happened to get my head right to think about..."  
"Promise me something. You will come back. I've lost one person I loved I don't want to lose a second person I love"  
"WHAT!"  
"You heard me promise me"  
"I promise."  
He took hold of Amanda's hands " I love you Amanda. I know how hard that must be for you to believe coming from me but I do"  
"Mark I love you but I need to make sure that it's not because of what I went though. I need to make sure it's not because you pulled the white knight stunt. I need to get over what they did you do understand don't you?"  
"Yea here take this I hope it brings you luck"  
Amanda took a box off him he kissed the top of her head "see you when you get back"  
When he was gone she opened the box. In it was a sliver necklace set in it was a beautiful blue stone.  
"You OK?" Chyna asked  
"Yhea...Chy?"  
"Yea dose it get any easier?"  
"Sorry kid can't say it dose"  
"oh thanks" Amanda looked in the mirror  
"What am I going to do?"  
Chyna smiled "go with your heart"  
With that she closed the door  



	2. Default Chapter Title

ALL I HAVE   
PART 2  
  
Amanda lay in her bed she couldn't sleep. She was so hot she had the windows open but then she was to cold. She sighed sitting up she looked at her clock. The time was 4:30 in the morning. She looked at the necklace Undertaker had given her. Why her? Why had he had to fall for her? Groaning she settled down to sleep pulling the blankets over her head.  
She tossed and turned feed up she got out of her bed got dressed and went to get a drink.  
  
It was so quite the was no one around. She got her money out of her pocket she put it in the vending machine.  
"You can't sleep?"  
Letting out a small scream Amanda turned round.  
"GOD MARK!!!!! You scarred me half to death!"  
He clucked "I'm sorry I didn't mean to they don't call me Deadman for nothing you know"  
"Yea well what are you doing up?"  
"Same has you I guess"  
"I can't sleep"  
"Do you have to go tomorrow?"  
"Yea my tickets are booked and has soon has the match is over I'm gone outer here for two to three weeks"  
"Will you keep your promise to me? To come back?"  
She put her hand to the side of his face "Of course I will Mark. Chris is here, David's here, Lita's here, Chyna's here' Hardys are here, Owen's here, your here."  
She looked into his Green eyes "I never came here for this I never thought that I would...Tell me something Taker."   
"If I can" said Taker  
"Why me why fall for me? You could have had anybody but you fall for me why?"  
"Is it so hard to understand?"  
She lifted her shoulders "Yea I guess"  
"Ok I'll tell you. When I first saw you I noticed how intelligent you are able to make people laugh even Austin trusts you and he doesn't even trust his own shadow. You angled yourself perfectly when Eddie and Chris had the punch up over Chyna that time and also your beautiful" He said bushing away some of her blonde hair that had fallen over her face.  
"Stop it your gonna give me a big head what you trying to do turn me into...into Terri?"  
Taker smiled "No just trying to make you see why" She rested her head on his chest.  
"You know something you should smile more often"  
Taker looked at her puzzled "why?"  
"You look kinder cute!"  
"KINDER!!!!!!"  
Amanda started laughing "What time is it?"  
"5:00" Taker replied Amanda sighed.  
"Why can't I freeze time"  
"Sell your soul to the devil and you can"  
"YEA like I'd do that!"  
"Don't knock it"  
"You haven't really sold your soul have you?"  
Undertaker shook his head "No, that's a story Vince made up"  
"Good I should be getting back now though"   
"OK" He tried to stop himself from kissing her but he couldn't he felt has if he didn't he may not get a seconded chance before she came back he took hold of her and genteelly kissed her for the first time she wasn't nervous it seamed to last forever.  
"I really should be going back"  
"Me to"  
"I may see you round tomorrow"  
"goodnight"  
  
A knocking came on Amanda's door "Hey Amanda, You up yet? You OK? Come on"  
"GO AWAY DAVID" She said pulling the blankets back over her head  
"Come on Amanda"  
"OK, OK, OK"  
"We'll going round town you still coming?"  
"Yea I'll meet you in about half a hour I've gotta get changed.  
"Ok sis"  
David walked away.  
  
She ran down stairs "Hey Sis" said Chris  
"Hi Chris. Where to first guys?"  
"Something to eat"  
They spent all day round the town Amanda started to fell sad she know that she was coming back but she would miss them and she would miss Mark. One of her friends had said it was lust. Something bad had happened to her. In he had come like a knight on a white horse and saved her but deep down she was falling more and more for the Undertaker.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

All I have  
Part 3  
  
Amanda looked though the mirror has she fixed her make up. Chyna had asked her to come to ring side she got the things out of her wardrobe that she was wearing . She hadn't wanted to at first because it was RTC she would have felt like a walking target.   
  
Chyna hadn't wanted to face Ivory of RTC. Chyna had wanted to face Bull, Val, Goodfather, or Stephen but they had said she had to Face Ivory.   
"It'll be like a walk in the park for you" Chris Said  
"I don't know Chris. This is Ivory we'll talking about with RTC in her corner they can do anything and more or likely will." Chyna looked at Amanda who had gone has pale almost ghostly white You OK Manda?"  
"Yhea I'm fine it's just this is the first time I've had contact with RTC since what happened"  
Chris hugged her "Listen sis there not going to get you again with us round ring side there darn't try anything" David nodded his head.  
"This is want they want sis for you to lose it you can't let them win this way"  
Amanda smiled meting David's blue eyes "Yea your right"  
"Just keep trying your self I'm better than them" Matt Said  
"She doesn't need to tell herself that she's miles better then them We all are" Lita said   
"Of course we are. We'll Loinhearts" Jeff said   
Amanda smiled "Always"  
  
They made there way to the ring Amanda was still nervous. Has they walked down Taker walked passed Amanda looked to the floor right away going red unaware that they where being filmed going down to ring side "Amanda" Taker said  
"Undertaker" Looking up slightly has she give him a small smile. Lita and Chyna burst out laughing  
"WHAT?" Amanda asked.  
  
At ring side it give JR and King something to talk about  
"Did...did you just see the look that Amanda and Undertaker give each other?" King asked.  
"I did King and I think it was just two people hi I don't think there is any thing in it"  
"JR SHE WENT HAS RED HAS A BEETROOT! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT THERE WAS NOTHING BEHIND IT?"  
"I do know that the two have formed a kind of friendship but I think it's one of respect her saved her they are bound to have a respect for each other. I also know that Amanda can be bashful, she's a very shy young lady if anyone says hi to he she goes red"  
"I don't know JR I have my doubts"  
  
Amanda watched has RTC and the new Ministry made there way to the ring she wanted to get down there now. Now she had seen them the fear was replaced with anger. Chris saw the look in her eyes and give a smile Amanda was back.  
"Hit the music don't give them chance to say anything" Chris said just has Stephen Richards was going to say something the lionheart music start. Amanda smiled to herself. If there was one thing Stephen hated it was being interrupted. When they had all gone down to ring side Undertaker came from the shadows and watched on the match on the monitor.  
Chris was about to tell him to suit up when Chyna wisped something to him Chris smiled and nodded.  
"You know the drill sis" Passing her the mike has the arena went wild.  
Amanda started to Laugh "Yea I think I do. Don't we all walk down the ramp stop about here?"  
"yea" Chris said   
"call Stephen Richards a two faced, no good, double crossing , scum bag, and the biggest slimeball on god's green earth and ask him if he would please suit the hell up" she smiled has the arena joined in. "Thank you!" she said  
"That's the one sis"  
"RTC new ministry YOU are the weakest link good bye!!!" (I'm so sorry had to get it in here)  
  
With that they all jumped in the ring and a free for all broke out. Everyone going for each other the ref got them all out of the ring.  
The match was going in Chyna's favor they watched RTC and the New ministry like hawks not knowing Val was under the ring. Just when Chyna went to do the pedigree when Val jumped in the ring every one jumped back in to the ring has RTC and the New ministry jumped in they had fallen into there trip.  
Ivory and Val delivered a pile driver.   
Amanda kicked Luna in the face seeing what had happened jumped though the ropes Kicking Ivory and Val out of the ring.  
"CHYNA!" screamed Amanda "OH GOD CHYNA..." she took Chyna's head on her knees stoking Chyna's hair trying to keep herself from breaking "CHRIS GET THE HELL IN HERE OH GOD CHYNA WHERE HAVE THEY HURT YOU?" she asked  
"my neck hurts it's my neck"  
Lita ran back to get help they where all ready on the way down.  
  
Tears came down Amanda's face David held her tight has she started to get in the Ambulance with her.  
"Amanda what are you doing?" Chyna asked  
"Coming with you" Amanda said  
Chyna smiled "no you've got a plane to catch remember?"  
"NO WAY I can't go home now I'll coming with you"  
"Amanda..."  
"No buts Chy...I'm coming"  
"Stay here please I may be there for a long time"  
"OK but I'm not going home"  
"Come here" Amanda went to her has Chyna hugged her "Taker be glad" she wisped. Amanda smiled jumping out the back dried her eyes and hugged Chris "You look after her. David's taking Owen, Lita Matt and Jeff said I can stay with them...this is all my fault"  
Chris looked at Amanda "Don't ever say that Manda no one knew what was going to happen you did not make this happen I won't have you blaming yourself." He hugged her again and kissed her on her cheek "see you in the morning sis" He got in to the back of the ambulance with her taking hold of her hand give it a kiss has the door where closed.  
Amanda watched it drive away Lita put her arm around her "come on kid lets go" Amanda shook her head "No I'm going to see Mick I wanna match soon" Lita looked and nodded her head and patted her shoulder   
  
Amanda made her way to Micks office where ever it was when she heard some one call her name "Amanda...."  
Amanda spun around "Mark...." She said he got hold of her in the biggest hug he could. She let herself go the tears came down her face "Shhhhhhhhhhh it's ok, it's all going to be all right"  
"I can't go home not now they need me it was my fault"  
"How you work that out?"  
"I should have been quicker seen what was happening ..." He kissed away the tears that came down her face "Don't...Don't do this to yourself like Chris said no one could have seen what was going to happen"   
"I can still see it now when I close my eyes one thing I do know payback's due I'm going to see Mick about a match"  
"Also like Chris said I won't have you blaming yourself I love you Manda I won't let you go down that path  
I'm coming with you" Taker said.  
They both went to find Mick has Eddie watched them a sly smile came across his face "Time for a little Gtv I think." He said to himself.   
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

All I have   
part 4  
  
Lita popped her head round corner hearing everything Taker, Amanda and Eddie had said sent a text message to Amanda "Amanda Eddie G is Gtv watch out!!!!!!!!!!"  
Amanda's phone bleeped taking it out her pocket read the text message that Lita had just sent her "Oh no one thing after..."  
"What?" Asked Taker  
"We've been found out"  
"Who by?" Taker asked  
"Eddie, He's Gtv"  
"EDDIE'S GTV??????"  
"Of course, Make's sense the G his last name"  
"Who could have told him"  
"Well I told Chyna and Lita"  
"and I told JR and Mick" Taker said  
"Can't see any of them saying anything"  
"No not with what I told JR and Mick would happen to them if they did"  
"You didn't?"  
Mark smiled and raised a eyebrow "Who do you think you are? The Rock?" She asked. He kissed her forehead "Nope I'm a Deadman walking"  
"Yea, yea, yea so you keep telling me but this isn't get revenge for Chyna" She Said.   
"Yea we should go and see Mick"  
"Yea we should." She started to walk away.   
"Amanda...I meant it when I said I loved you I do I know it really sounds crazy but I can't help the way I feel about you."  
"Yea I know you did and I know now...I know that I love you I just thought that it was because of everything that had happened like Trish said but I find myself falling more and more in love with you."  
"I can't believe that some one has beautiful has you could every love me I'm so scarred that I'll wake up and it was a dream." He said  
"Don't be it's not a dream." She reached up and kissed him so softy that if felt like a soft feather something he wasn't used to. "See"  
With that they went to see Mick.  
  
Undertaker waited outside Mick's office.  
"I don't like it Amanda"  
"Please Mick I need this match more than the world. I need to prove to myself I can beat them I need to do this for Chyna "  
"You've proven yourself Manda by beating Luna" Mick said  
"OK but I want to do this for Chyna"  
"Amanda..."   
"If I can tell you who Gtv is will you give me the match?"  
"You know who Gtv is" Mick said shocked  
"Yes"  
"Who?"  
"Do I get the match?"  
"Tell me who it is first"  
Amanda rolled her eyes "OK, OK, OK it's Eddie"  
"EDDIE!"  
"Yea"  
"Have you any prove?"  
"Only that Lita hued Him"  
"Ummmm Lita...The lovey Lita...er well I can't really go on that but if Lita hued him say it then it may be true you've got your match"  
"Yes Thank you Mick"  
"Er...there's two conditions..."  
Amanda looked at Mick "yea go on"  
"It's a tag team match you and a partner of your choice to face Val and Ivory"  
Amanda nodded her head "yea that's fair and it's of my choice?"  
"Yes now this bit you may not think fair it can not be a member of lionheart"  
"OK but I think I have the perfect partner in mind. Are you willing to go pubic with that statement?" Amanda asked  
"Yeah you have it this Thursday you have a interview in Michael Cole in the ring I'll come down and say that you have a match with RTC members Val and Ivory with a partner of your choosing but it can't be a lionheart...oh the second is that you tell your Chris, David, and the Hardys about you and Undertaker"  
Amanda thought about it "OK I'll tell them"  
"Good it would get right up Eddies nose he can't tell any one about it then"  
  
Chris held Chyna's hand she had been asleep since the night they got there. The doctors where worried she had gone into a comer they where running tests.  
"Please Chyna wake up I beg you don't leave me. I love you please stay with me. There's something I need to ask you I know we've been together a year and had Owen but I..I want you.."   
"Chris?"  
"Chy...are you all right?"  
"I'm fine"  
Chris ran to the door the nurse came in "How are you?" she asked.  
"I'm ok"  
"You have to have a lot of tests run on you but only when you feel fit for them. I'll leave you both"  
"I thought I lost you."  
"You don't get rid of me that easy Jericho"  
He kissed her head "You scarred me"  
"I'm sorry"  
"It's ok. Chy can I ask you something?"  
"Sure you was any way"  
"Marry me?"  
"WHAT?"  
"Marry me"  
"Did you just ask me what I thought you did?"  
"Chyna will you marry me?"  
"Er...Ask me again"  
"AWWW come on don't do that to me please"  
Laughing Chyna kissed him "Yes I'll marry you"  
  
Amanda's phone rang "Hello Amanda Jericho"  
"Amanda it's Chris I've good and bad news"  
"Hit me"  
"The bad news is they don't know how bad Chyna is let but the good news she's awake and we'll getting married!"  
Amanda almost fell though the floor "WHAT! AWWW THAT'S GREAT BRO! AWWW CAN I BE THE ONE TO TELL THE WORLD? I'VE GOT A INTERVIEW ON SMACKDOWN."   
Chris laughed "OK I guess why?"  
"I've got a match with a partner of my choice Vs Val and Ivory I can't have a lionheart though so I've picked Undertaker"  
"Good idea undertaker with his power and your speed that's a good team"  
"Yea Chris there's something else about me and taker. I'm seeing him"  
"Oh...tell me something new."  
"WHAT...YOU KNEW ALL ALONG?"  
Chris started to laugh "well I won't say all along but I had a idea the way you both looked at each other. Look sis if he's good with you and makes you happy than I don't mind I can't say for David but hey I'm happy for you sis"  
"Thanks see you soon"  
She ran back to tell the others.  



	5. Default Chapter Title

ALL I HAVE   
PART 5  
  
Amanda walked around her dressing room she had told Chris, David, and Hardys about her and undertaker they had all taken it really well none of them where surprised. That surprised her she thought that they had been careful. She wondered how Lita, and Taker where getting on.  
"Hey Manda" Jeff  
"Yea" said Amanda  
"Come look at this"  
Matt helped her up. "My, my, my. Look what we have here I've got a idea guys"  
Amanda rang Taker "Hey there's one here you and Lita get back here I have a idea"  
Lita and Taker came back to her dressing room "Matt watch the light on top of it. If it comes on rip it out"  
"Right" Matt Watched the light has Amanda told them her idea.  
Lita smiled "You know it's crazy it's so crazy that it just might work."  
  
A jeep pulled up out side the Arena "You feel up to this?" Chris asked  
Chyna nodded her head "Yea to right I do. I want to see Amanda before she and this partner kick RTC asses into the middle of next week"  
"Lets go then" Chyna and Chris got out Chyna was nervous but was able to hide it.  
  
A knock came on Amanda's door come in she said she was already ready in case Eddie tried something "Guess who just got back today"  
"CHYNA. How are you?" Amanda jumped up and hugged her friend.  
"I'm fine how are you?"  
"I'm fine Can't believe you and Chris are getting married this is great"  
"What's that?" Chyna asked pointing and the video camera   
"What...OH it's Gtv we frond out who it is"  
"Who?" Chyna asked. Amanda looked at the light it hadn't cone on "Eddie"  
"EDDIE?" Chyna said shocked "I knew he was a scumbag but...any way I hear you told Chris and David about you and Mark"  
She nodded her head "yea I did they took it better than I thought they would"  
"That's great do you have a tag team partner for tonight?"  
"Sure do"  
"Who is it? It can't be a lionheart right?"  
Amanda smiled "that's right and yea I have a tag team partner and like you didn't know who it is"  
"It's not?"  
"It is"  
"Clever girl. I'm going back to the hotel I'm meant to be resting"  
"OK what do you want me to say"  
"Just that I'm back home resting the doctors have said they need to run more tests and scans but I'm doing fine and tell them about Chris"  
"Will do take care Chy..."  
"You to good luck thanks believe me with him in your corner your going to do just fine see you tonight maybe"  
"What dose 'maybe' mean?" Amanda asked laughing  
"Well if you need ask"  
"CHYNA! "  
Chyna laughed "See you later"  
  
Amanda stood at the top of the ramp with Lita, Matt, Jeff and David. JR was in the ring "Ladies and Gentlemen "The Loinhearts!" Their music started and the six of them walked down to the ring. They had all worked out who was saying what.  
  
"Loinhearts of course due to what happened on RAW with RTC Chyna and Chris aren't here tonight. How's Chyna doing?"  
"Well she called in before she is out of Hospital but has to under go more tests and Scans but apart from that she's doing just fine" David said.  
"She has asked us to thank you all for your flower's, letters, and cards wishing her well it meant a great deal to both her and Chris" Lita added The crowd started cheering.   
"And er some more news" Amanda said "I got a phone call from her last night and she and Chris have gotten engaged" At that the crowd went wild that Amanda had to put her hands over her ears.  
"That's fantastic news Amanda now on to your tag team match tonight. You've been able to keep your partner under very tight wraps. Is it someone who's already here in the WWF or is it a outsider?'  
Amanda smiled "JR I'm going have to say sorry but like everyone else here tonight your going to have to wait and find out. I will say this though I'll...we'll leave you in peace's." With that she give him a knowing smile.  
  
Eddie and RTC saw the smile "set Gtv up" Stephen ordered.  
Eddie turned it on.  
Amanda went back in to her dressing room. She looked at the camera "Come on Eddie don't let me down"  
"Now!" Stephen said  
With that Eddie hit the record button.  
"Good boy" she said has she hued the Gtv and saw the record light come on.  
She acted has normal she could picking up her phone and made it look like she was using it. "Hello? Hiya. All set? I don't think they have any idea. I give them a clue but I don't think they picked up on it, RTC are so dumb. Yea well what can I say. Yea see you soon bye...er hold the line a second". She picked up a coat "Sorry Eddie but has Vince and Shane would say not tonight not any night" she though her coat over the camera giving a little giggle "See you in five"  
"Nice one Amanda" Matt said "You should see Eddie back here he's smashing everything up.  
"Cool see you guys soon"  
"Take care"  
  
A hour passed Amanda got her boots on and laced them up she sat up sighing deeply resting her head on the wall "5 minutes please make your way down" She sent a text message to Mark telling him that it was time for her match.  
Kevin Kelly was ready to have a word with her "Amanda it's almost time for your match how are you felling?"  
"Well Kevin I'm feeling just fine I'm ready to go and I have one thing one my side I've got the element of surprise"  
"of course..." At that point Undertaker stepped forward has if from nowhere.  
"Hey Amanda"  
"Yea?"  
Putting out his hand said "Good luck"  
She took it shacking his hand "Thanks" They passed each over taker with his back to the camera winked has she walked past somehow she was able to keep herself from laughing. Kevin saw the look he give her and looked at him his he got on his bike and went out the arena.  



	6. Default Chapter Title

All I have-Final  
Part 6  
  
RTC was already there when Amanda walked to the ramp for the second time that night. She walked halfway down the ramp stopping said into a mike "Chyna this ones for you girl" The lights went out and some music started to play. A small smile came across her face has the takers music came on. The crowd jumped up onto there seats and RTC's jaws dropped and there faces went has dark has thunder.   
"WE JUST SAW HIM...HE JUST...HE WENT OUT THE ARENA!"  
"I KNEW IT I KNEW THERE IS SOMTHING GOING ON BETWEEN THEM."  
"Come on King, they've teamed up for a match is there a law that say they can't? Amanda said that she has the element of surprise on her side and she did"  
"yea but come on Michael it looks like there is doesn't it?"  
Taker looked over the edge of his sunglasses nodded to the ring Amanda nodded they ran into the ring making RTC jump out the ring and run back stage.   
"I..I don't know after the look they just give each over king. If there is they are the ones to us."   
"Question is what would a drop dead gorgeous girl like Amanda see in The Undertaker?"  
"Well some women in here might say that Undertaker is very good looking."  
"WHAT?"  
  
Amanda stood at the edge of the ring Taker came over to her. "You want to start?" Amanda nodded and started to get in the ring when Val jumped Taker from behind pulling his hair. "Girlie move Val? My oh my how you have changed!" jumping up to the 3rd turn buckle Amanda delivered a spinning kick almost taking Val's head off landing on the mat give a second one to Ivory "don't mess with the best cos the best don't mess" looking over at Taker said " Thanks I can handle it now."   
Taker nodded and went to the edge of the ring. He knew she was right if there was one thing about Amanda it's that she could look after herself it was one of the reasons he loved her.  
  
Amanda had Ivory was going at it hammer and tongues. Amanda out wresting Ivory at every point Val jumped in the ring trying to cost Amanda and Taker the match he never got any where, everytime he got in Taker was straight in the ring.  
Val jumped down to ring side he picked up Ivory's women's championship belt waited for the right moment.  
Amanda beat Ivory to the punch everytime there was only 2 minutes remaining in the match Ivory Irish wiped Amanda in to Val's corner has he hit her on the back of the head with the title not seeing what had happened stopped the Undertaker from stopping the pin has Ivory went for the pin.  
"1...2..." Amanda's arm went up she was out of it but able to get to the Undertaker for the tag. In came the Title flooring Val he picked up Val Ready for the last ride. Amanda saw Ivory go to the top turn buckle she was able to push her off has Taker give the last ride to Val. He looked over to Amanda moved "Old school, Old school for Chy" Undertaker understood what she meant picking Val up give him the tombstone piledriver "How do you like it?" He asked has he got the pin. Amanda weakly got up it had taken a lot out of her walking over to her give he a hug she rolled to the edge of the ring Taker got out picked her up and carried her backstage.  
  
"Help here please!" Taker called  
"No I'm ok sit me down and get me a drink of water I'll be fine"  
A doctor came over has did all of the Loinhearts "I'll give you the once over anyway"  
"Are you OK?" Lita asked  
"I'm Fine just get me a drink someone please?"  
"WOW what a match" Jeff said  
"The pair of you where great" Matt Said  
"Here you go Sis Chyna and Chris are going to be proud of you"  
"Stop giving me all the credit Mark did a lot of the work"  
David looked at Taker and smiled "Thanks Mark"  
"Hey it was a honor to"  
"If there is anything we can do for you anytime" David shook the Undertakers hand   
"Thank you"  
"She's going to be fine I'll keep her ribs taped up for a few days. She just needs a rest and plenty of liquids"  
Amanda took hold of Takers hand "Thanks"  
"I've told you no problem" He said has he kissed her forehead.  
  
It had been a few days since the RTC match she had spent a lot of time with Mark, they had let him become a lionheart, and Chyna was on the mend. Everything was going her way, for the first time in a long time she was really, really happy. If it lasted it lasted if not then it wasn't meant to be.  
  
She read her emails from the fans saying how well she and Mark did and that they loved the match and was glad they won and asking what was going on with her and Mark Callaway. She thanked them for there kind words and told them has for her and Mark to watch the space that's all they need to know for now. She then came to one that caught her eye-:  
TO: A. Jericho2000@Y2JERICHO2000   
FROM: T.CUFFE@HOTMAIL.COM  
SUBJECT: HEY SLAPPER WHAT'S THE STORY?  
DATE: 4/01/2001  
  
"Oh no" she laughed  
"What?" Chyna asked  
"This email it's from Trish my friend in Dublin." Opening it read it to Chyna  
  
"HEY SLAPPER,  
How's it going? Hope you are well. What's the story with you and this Mark/undertaker guy?  
Any way how are you feeling after your match with RTC? You two made a great team when are the WWF coming back to Dublin you've not been here for like er 5 years tell Vince to do something about it. Any way I'm coming to America to see you in about 3 weeks I've something to tell you. I'm over 26 Jan.  
C U THEN  
LOVE  
Trish.  
  
"Man this is going to be crazy!" Amanda smiled things where looking up.  
  
  
End  
  
From My next story what are friends for?  
  
The plane had landed a half a hour ago Mark and Amanda waited for Trish to come though finally she came though "Hey slapper" Trish called Amanda laughed giving her friend a hug "I give you slapper your the one with the kid"   
"Yea, yea, yea all right"  
"Now what's this thing this so important that you've come firm Dublin Ireland to New York America to tell me?"   



End file.
